


What It Feels Like to Take a Fall

by Emrys_27



Series: Maze Runner University Shenanigans [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Newtmas besties, Protective Minho (Maze Runner), Sassy Minho (Maze Runner), Sassy Newt (Maze Runner), Slow Burn, mostly between Thomas and Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_27/pseuds/Emrys_27
Summary: Jo is trying to get through her first year of University with her two best friends, Thomas and Newt, by her side. She has feelings for a certain attractive track star, and a big friend group full of meddling boys. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Aris Jones/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Ben/Winston (Maze Runner), Minho (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner)/Reader, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Thomas/Teresa (Maze Runner)
Series: Maze Runner University Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What It Feels Like to Take a Fall

I was startled by a knock on my door. Almost immediately, I sighed. I knew exactly who was on the other side of that door and I took a moment to retreat from my solitary mindset and prepare myself. Then I got up, right when a second impatient knock sounded through my apartment.

“Thomas! And Newt! Do you guys live here now? Because if you do, I would like to request for you to pay me rent.”  
The reprimanding look fell off my face almost immediately when I opened the door, however, because I could never stay mad at my two best friends.

“Hey, Jo. Sadly we don’t, seeing as we don’t have our stuff here. So, for the time being, we’ll just live off your resources,” Thomas said.

“But can you blame us? Your place is enormous. Especially compared to our cramped flat we share with two other guys,” Newt added.

Typical. The boys reacted in their own way: Thomas with a joke and Newt with actual reason.

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside. “Yeah, whatever, come in then.”

“Plus, we have to be there in two hours so we thought if we came now you might be ready on time-“

Thomas’s teasing was cut off by a pillow I threw at him.

“You have no idea what it takes for me to get ready. Just because you can just roll out of bed and go out like that doesn’t mean I can.”

“Ah so it has nothing to do with a certain-“

“Thomas! Stop or I won’t even come tonight. Where were we going, anyway?”

“To Ben and Minho’s, they’re having a get-together.”

I could feel my cheeks heat up and turned my head to hide it.

“Wait, Gally isn’t going to be there, is he?” Thomas asked.

“Tommy...”

“Maybe I will be the one not going.” Thomas pulled a face at me behind Newt’s back and I couldn’t keep in my laugh. The boy really knew how to hold a grudge.

“Anyway, I’ll go and get ready, make yourselves at home, even though Thomas is already well on his way.”

Thomas didn’t even look up from his phone at my statement, making me roll my eyes while smiling.

~

We walked to Minho and Ben’s place, since it was a soft spring night. My first year of university so far had gone as well as it could have. Even though I’d been terrified the first few days of orientation, I’d found Thomas and Newt quickly and they were already the best friends I’d ever had. The two of them were almost attached at the hip, being high school best friends and the perfect example of opposites attract. Thomas Murphy was an energetic, impulsive, joyous guy, who got along with anyone and everyone. Newt Isaacs was the sweetest boy I’d ever met and he seemed calm and collected, softening Thomas’s edges. I say ‘seemed’ because when I got to know them better, I found out that the two of them could be a real nuisance when together. I already couldn’t count the times I’d saved them from trouble. But I loved them and I loved the way they brightened my life. My social anxiety had been a real bitch my first few weeks here and if it wasn’t for the duo, it still might’ve been.

When we arrived, I took a deep breath to steady myself. I thought I saw Newt looking at me from the corner of my eye, but couldn’t be sure. The door was opened by Ben, a good guy I first met in class. We both majored in literature and could talk about books for hours. I only found out he was roommates with Minho, a friend of Newt and Thomas, when I came over to work on a paper and came face to face with the attractive Asian. I felt a blush coming on when thinking about that day. Minho’s face had startled me, I hadn’t expected a handsome boy to walk into the kitchen, and I dropped a mug. It smashed into pieces on the floor. Luckily, Minho was a nice guy and he had just laughed and shaken off my flustered apologies. However, I hadn’t shaken off my attraction to him and I had a feeling I wouldn’t do it any time soon.

“Jo?”  
Newt shook me out of my thoughts and I smiled at him apologetically.

“Hi Ben! You working through Joyce?”

“Hey Jo, yeah, struggling more like it! I do like it, though.”

“Same here-“

“Can we at least enter the house before you start discussing your books?” Thomas said impatiently.

“What’s got you so eager? Someone sp-“ Thomas cut me off as I had done earlier by dragging me into the house. I threw Ben an apologetic look before looking around.

I knew most of the people in the living room, thankfully. I saw Frypan and Alby, Newt and Thomas’s roommates. They were talking to Gally, Thomas’s nemesis for a reason no one can even remember, and Winston, a friend of Ben and Frypan’s. Teresa, Thomas’s ex, was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her back to me. I didn’t like her, on Thomas’s behalf, but didn’t hate her either. Brenda, who was one of my good friends despite her friendship with Teresa, came up to me before I could check more of the room for people I knew. “Hey girl! How are ya? Hi Thomas, nice face.” Thomas, who was previously staring at Teresa, threw Brenda a glare before disappearing.

“Ouch! Don’t think he appreciated that.” Brenda smirked.

I talked to Brenda a little while, before walking over to the couch, where Newt was now talking to Alby and Frypan.

“Hey guys, how are you?”

“Not that great, honestly. Thomas keeps taking all the food and then setting up scavenger hunts.”

I laughed. “Well, you could’ve seen that coming when you moved in with him.”

I saw the frown on Alby’s face, the stern and organized guy wasn’t a fan of Thomas’s new hobby. “Ah come on, Alby, at least you’ll never be bored when living with Thomas.”

“You’re way too generous, Jo,” Frypan said with a sigh.

Newt then noticed I hadn’t gotten a drink yet. “Oh yeah, you’re right, I keep getting pulled into conversations.” He stood up and offered me his hand, pulling me towards the kitchen.

“You’re so caring, Newtie.” I smiled at the blond and his kindness. The corner of his mouth quirked up as he poured my favourite drink.

That’s when he walked in. Minho. I had a deja vu moment that reminded me of the first time I met him. But I shook it off quickly as Newt handed me my drink.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Minho, how are you?”

He smiled at me and I just knew one of his jokes was coming.

“Better, now that you’re here.” His smirk made me roll my eyes.

“Right. Nice to see you too. Why are you hosting tonight anyway? Aren’t you normally a ‘zero mess tolerance policy’ apartment?” I asked, knowing Ben didn’t like having a dirty apartment.

“Well, unless you’re here of course.” Minho cheekily said, referring to the day we met. A blush covered my cheeks and I cursed at myself for letting him defeat me that easily.

“We wanted to celebrate our almost-freedom. Even though most of us are staying here over spring break,” Minho said.

“Not me. I’m going home.” Newt’s confession startled me.

“You are? Why haven’t you said anything? I’m going to miss you!” My heart ached at the prospect of having to miss one of my best friends.

“I’ll only be gone a week, Jo. Don’t worry, you can’t get rid of me that easily. Tommy and I live at your apartment, remember?”

I laughed, even louder when I noticed the confused look that covered Minho’s face.

That was when Thomas stormed in.  
“Guys! Let’s go on an adventure!”

I could feel a smile breaking out on my face. That may be one of my favourite combinations of words possible in the English language and for once, my voice was just as enthousiastic as Thomas’s when I answered.

“Yes! Guys, let’s go!”

Minho and Newt readily agreed, but the rest of the people in the small apartment were not as excited, and said they would rather stay. Ben and Winston were supposedly too comfortable on the couch. They were becoming even closer than Thomas and Newt these days. Even Brenda shook her head when I pleaded with her. But Thomas couldn’t be deterred and he practically forced us into our coats and out onto the street.

~

I loved the evening, the soft light from the moon, the stars, and the streetlights made me feel secure and as if anything was possible at the same time. I smiled at Thomas, asking: “so, where are we going?”

His blank expression said enough and I laughed. I turned to Minho, raising an eyebrow.

He faked shock. “Who, me?”

“Yes, you, you live here! Come on.”

He sighed, “fine, what does an ‘adventure’ entail?”

“Anything. A park, an abandoned building, danger, being outside, being young... so we’re already good on two fronts.”

Minho smiled at me, while Newt’s laugh echoed through the street.

“All right, this way,” was all the warning we got before Minho had taken off. It was apparent why he was captain of the track team.

“Right attitude, wrong speed,” Newt grumbled, as we set off after Minho.

“I’ll stay with you, Newtie.”

“Jo?”

“Yes, Thomas?”

“Why do you have a nickname for Newt, but not for me?” Thomas looked at me, eyes wide and sad, while we walked.

“Don’t give me your puppy eyes. Because, Newt has dibs on the nickname Tommy,” I said, seeing Newt smile at his best friend.

“Then call me something else.”

“You can’t force a nickname. Tom.”

The happiness immediately flooding Thomas’s face made me smile. I couldn’t refuse his puppy eyes even if I tried.

Sadly Thomas had gotten what he wanted and therefore immediately took off after Minho. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

We soon met the two boys where they were waiting for us.

“Great. A bush,” I said, sarcasm evident in my voice. Thomas rolled his eyes at me while Minho just ignored my comment.

“Through here.”

A few minutes later, we were in a small open space covered in flowers. It was framed by trees on one side and a fence on the other. Thomas and Newt immediately plopped down into the grass talking softly. I admired the flowers, running my fingertips over the brightly coloured petals, and then walked up to the fence. It bordered on what looked like a private property, complete with a ridiculously large house.

“Jo.”

I spun around to see Minho looking at me.

“Yes?”

He cleared his throat. “Wouldn’t it be nice to have a house like that? Rich people, right?” I snorted, he was so strange sometimes.

“Sure. Maybe someday we will. Or how about right now? It looks like they’re gone.”

A glint filled his eyes. “What if I said yes?”

I never backed down from a challenge. I walked up to the fence. It was high, but simple to climb. No cameras or spikes covered the top. When I got close, Newt and Thomas came up behind me.

“What are you doing?”

I turned to Newt, smiled at him, and then I started climbing the fence. Thankfully, I’d been a curious child and I was used to climbing. The going down was a bit harder, though I managed it.

Unfortunately, I had been wrong. The owners were home and the moment a light turned on in the house I felt my heart jump. Oh no.

“Jo! Get out of there!” The boys were whispering heatedly to me, and it shook me out of my daze. I turned back, but not before picking up a small stone as a keepsake.

I climbed up the fence and could see the boys’ worried faces below me when I crossed over. My heart was beating in my throat and it made my footing shaky. I could feel my foot slip just before I reached the bottom. Thankfully, Minho was standing below me. Or maybe not thankfully because I didn’t know if my heart would survive this whole ordeal. I fell straight into his strong arms. He caught me and held me close to him to ensure my safe landing. “Thanks.” My hands were on his shoulders and I stood frozen for a second, looking into his eyes. Then the barking of a dog startled me and my eyes went wide.

“Run!” My voice sounded strange to my ears as I turned and took off with the boys. I noticed Newt struggling, burdened by his leg, and I took his hand to drag him forward. We ran all the way to Minho’s place and burst through the door, panting heavily. Newt and I immediately dropped down in the hallway while Thomas and Minho just bent over, hands on their knees.

“Was that dangerous enough for you?” Minho asked cheekily.

My laugh was short and breathy, but Thomas half yelled: “that was awesome! I’ve never run that fast in my life!”

“Yeah, you were great, you should think about joining the track team!” Minho’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah, Tom, that’s actually a good idea.”

“You should, Tommy.”

Thomas and Minho went back to the kitchen for another drink and thereby ended our adventure. My breath started to slow.

“Jo, what did you take?” Newt inquired.

I had almost forgotten until he mentioned it. I showed him the smooth stone before pocketing it. “A souvenir of our time together before you leave me forever,” I said with a pout.

Newt just laughed at me and stood up, stretching his legs.

~

I was standing in Ben and Minho’s kitchen, when Brenda approached me. She distracted me from my thoughts with some girl talk she apparently desperately needed, because ‘these boys don’t understand anything’. She launched into a monologue about her non-existent love life and I told her she just had to wait for the right guy. “Not everyone could keep up with your awesomeness,” I said, smiling at her. “Anyway, I can relate, I don’t have anyone either. Except for my crush on Minho.”

“Oh, about that. I heard from Teresa that Minho seemed very interested in her. I’m so sorry, Jo.” Brenda looked at me with pity in her eyes, which was not making it any easier.

“Oh.” I could hear my voice shake slightly and I cleared my throat. I wouldn’t let myself dwell on it, it wasn’t like anything had really happened between us. Besides, I told myself, Teresa wasn’t exactly the most trustworthy source.

A little while later, I approached Thomas and Minho who were sitting on the couch. Before I could say anything, Gally spoke up.

“Hey, guys, how about a game of truth or dare?”

“God no. Please, no,” Alby said. While everyone laughed at the urgency in his tone, Gally sighed.

“Fine. A ghost story then.”

“Yes!” Thomas and I said at the same time.

Everyone gathered in the living room, finding a place to sit in the cramped space. I had gone to get a drink and when I came back, there was just one spot left. On a pillow on the floor, right in front of Minho. Of course. It was like the universe wanted my crush on Minho to kill me.  
I sat down and tried not to touch him out of awkwardness but it was almost impossible. So I scolded myself for being so insecure and making this a big deal, and leaned back against Minho’s legs. A tingling feeling spread through me from the places where we touched and I was thinking that maybe this wasn’t so bad, when Gally started his story.

I was having a hard time paying attention with Minho’s presence behind me, but I caught the most important parts of the story. And as soon as Gally told us about the abandoned house in the woods where a group of teenagers started to see and hear strange things, I perked up. He recounted the tale of the group that was pestered by an angry entity living in the house and I felt a shiver run down my spine. Even though I liked the thrill of ghost stories, I almost always regretted it afterwards.

Gally was telling us about the brutal murder of the whole group of teenagers, when I felt Minho shift forward and put his hands on my shoulders. My heart skipped a beat and then started pounding, a smile making its way onto my face in elation. He brushed over my shoulders slightly, his fingers featherlight. I was hyperaware of his every move and I revelled in the feeling of him. I shifted slightly closer to him, unable to keep the blush and smile off my face. Minho lightly ran his fingers through my hair, brushing my neck and making my pulse jump, then returned his hands to my shoulders, resting them there.

All too soon, Gally’s story was over and everyone was starting to move and talk again, until Newt interrupted uncharacteristically. “Great story, Gally. Anyone got any more?”  
Winston took the chance to propose telling the ghost story he ‘made up last week’. At everyone’s groaning, Ben defended his best friend, urging us to give it a chance. Winston smiled at him gratefully and started his narration. Even though his story was more funny than scary, I liked it. I stayed seated in front of Minho. His hands still rested on my shoulders, brushing through my hair every so often.

After Winston’s story, everyone mingled once again, and it was time to get up. I got onto the couch between Minho and Thomas, sighing. When I dared to look at Minho, he simply smiled at me and then continued his conversation. He was so casual, he probably rested his hands on all the girls’ shoulders, especially Teresa’s, and.. no. Stop being that girl, Jo. I turned to Thomas and asked him whether he was actually going to join the track team. “I think so. It seems like the perfect solution to my energy problem and I loved the run tonight. It was exhilarating...”

~

It was late when I left the get-together with Thomas and Newt. The boys took me home, simultaneously making sure I got in all right and stealing some of my food. They were very good at multitasking.

“Why does food always taste the best in the middle of the night?” Thomas sighed.

“I know, right! This is heavenly.” I closed my eyes in delight and maybe a bit of sleepiness.

Realizing how tired I really was, I practically shoved the boys out the door, promising to meet them tomorrow. I fell into a deep sleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I was laying on the grass of our campus with Thomas and Newt. It was a beautiful day and I closed my eyes to enjoy the feeling of the sun on my face. Thomas was lying on his back with his sunglasses on, recovering from last night. Even though he would never admit it, Thomas was kind of a lightweight. Newt looked as fresh as ever, but then again, I didn’t think he’d drunk that much last night.

“I am feeling kind of lonely, guys. It’s been tough living alone, even if you drop in almost every day,” I said, frowning.

Newt spoke up first: “well, I may have some good news for you.”

I perked up at that. “Really?”

His smile said it all. “I was on the phone with Sonya this morning and she has the all clear from her doctor. She’s coming back.”

I could feel a grin split my face almost immediately. Sonya was Newt’s sister and my best girl friend as well as my roommate. She had been in the hospital for a kidney surgery. “Are you serious? That is great! I’ve missed her so much!”

I immediately picked up my phone and texted Sonya.

From: Jo  
Just heard the great news from Newtie. Can’t wait to see you, I missed you so much! Love ya.

From: Sonya  
Oh my god yes! I’m so excited! I missed you and love you too. Also, tell Newt he’s annoying for me.

“Newtie, you’re annoying,” I said almost absentmindedly.

Newt’s reply was drowned out in my excited thoughts about Sonya.

Then, sadly, the realization of all the work I had to do today dawned on me and I sighed. “Okay, time to work, boys,” I grumbled as I took out my textbooks.

Studying with Newt and Thomas was always good, even if they distracted me slightly. After a few minutes of silent reading, Thomas nudged my foot with his. “What is it, Tom?”

“Look who’s here and looking not hung over at all. How does he do it? Bastard,” Thomas said in a playful tone.

I turned and saw Minho running the track we were sitting close to. Thomas was right. He looked good. Better than that, even, but I wouldn’t tell Minho that. He had enough self-confidence already. He nodded in greeting when he saw us and the corner of his mouth quirked up earning a jump in my pulse. How did he affect me this much? I smiled at him and then turned back to Thomas.

“It’s really not fair, Tom, you’re right. Now go back to studying, didn’t you have a test tomorrow?”

I earned a groan from Thomas, who went back to his work.

“We’re meeting at the café after, right?” Newt’s accented voice inquired.

“Sure.”

I couldn’t concentrate. My thoughts kept coming back to Minho and the way he had touched me last night. Twice. Sonya really had to come back, she was the only one who I could talk to about my crush, beside Brenda. I kept looking up to watch Minho train. When he went to the lockerroom, I went back to studying.

About ten minutes later, a voice interrupted. “Hey guys, can I sit here?”  
Minho had changed and showered, judging by his wet hair. “Sure, man. We’re just studying,” Thomas said.

“Was going to do the same anyway. Have you recovered from the adventure, Jo?”

“Yeah, I guess, though I can sometimes still hear the barking..”

I smiled at him, trying not to notice the way his hair and the drops of water that clung to the ends of it shone in the sun.

“No, seriously, it was fun. Right, Tom?”

“Definitely. Now let me study.”

“How uncharacteristically sensible of you, Tommy,” Newt said, starting one of their bantering matches.

I just smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of my friends talking and the feeling of the sun on my skin.

A couple of hours later, I had given up on studying. Nothing was entering my brain anymore. The fact that I was hyper-aware of Minho’s presence next to me didn’t help.

“Minho!” I almost screamed his name at him, and clearing my throat I tried again.  
“How did you meet these two anyway?”

A silence stretched between the four of us and I couldn’t help feeling I had said something wrong.

Newt was looking at the ground, avoiding everyone’s gaze and Thomas was just staring at Newt in concern.

I turned to Minho with red cheeks and a frown of confusion on my face.

“I helped them, the day Newt broke his leg.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Newt, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s okay, Jo, you didn’t know,” Newt spoke in a low voice, almost whispering.

It had happened a few years earlier. We hadn’t been friends yet, but Thomas had told me the story one night when Newt had fallen asleep already. Newt and Thomas had climbed over the fence of a track field after hours to race each other. Newt had taken a bad fall and broken his leg. His bone hadn’t healed right and he still walked with a slight limp. I had never heard about Minho’s involvement, however.

“We didn’t have our phones with us that night, and we were panicking. Suddenly, Minho was there. He stabilized me, called 911, and kept me as calm as possible during the wait. Guess I’m lucky the shank was still there being a dumb jock that late at night.”

Newt’s tone turned more light-hearted and the weight lifted off my chest.

“Yeah? Look who’s talking, mister ‘please keep the library open a little longer, it’s only midnight’.” Minho smirked at Newt and the playful atmosphere returned.

“Hey, I helped too,” Thomas said while pouting.

“Yes, you held my hand very bravely,” Newt joked.

Thomas nudged my foot again and when I looked at him he smiled at me reassuringly.

Then Minho spoke up, quickly changing the subject.

“Okay serious time. What is you guys’s favourite movie?”

“Definitely Shawshank.”  
“Duh. Titanic.”

Thomas and Newt spoke at the same time, making me laugh at their wildly different selections.

“What? How can you even...”  
Their bickering started up again.

“I swear, they are like an old married couple,” I said to Minho, rolling my eyes but smiling.

“Definitely. So what’s yours?” His voice was gentle and he seemed genuinely curious.

“It’s way too difficult to choose just one. And my taste changes every week. Right now I would probably say Inglorious Basterds, but really, the only type of movie I don’t like is horror.”

“What? You’ve got to be kidding! Horror movies are great! At least they can be,” Minho said.

“Yeah, you’re weird, Jo. Horror movies are awesome.” Thomas’s smile predicted trouble.

“Let’s do a marathon when exams are over.”

I groaned at him. “Tom, please no.”

“I’m game,” Minho said.

The three boys looked at me expectantly and though it flattered me that they wanted me to join, I really wasn’t looking forward to being terrified.

“I’ll think about it,” I said with a sigh.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to study, but actually talking about everything and nothing. I discovered Minho was genuinely knowledgeable when it came to movies and left campus for my apartment with about twenty new movie recommendations.

~

The next day I had a test for one of my classes and it was so hard that I left for the café feeling like death. We frequented this particular café because Thomas and Alby worked there. I entered the small, cosy café and immediately felt better at the smell of coffee and the sound of my friends’ voices. I could see Ben and Winston sitting at a table and waved at them before plopping down next to Thomas in a booth and resting my head on my arms.

“I have died. I am no longer breathing.”

“Oh god, someone get some coffee into her, quick!” Newt joked as he walked up to the booth.

“I take it your test didn’t go well?” Thomas rubbed my back in pity.

“No. It was so difficult and I am so tired,” I grumbled.

When I looked up, Newt sat down across from me and put a latte in front of me. After taking a sip I could almost cry from gratitude.

“Thank you, Newtie, you are the best. Wait, Tom, how did your test go?”

My best friend’s smile weakened somewhat, but he was still the brightest thing in the room. “I think it went fine? I don’t really know, but at least it’s over.”

“Cheers to that!” I smiled and sipped my coffee. This always saved me, the warm flavour spreading through me, I could feel the energy reentering my veins.

Alby was working his shift and he came over on his break. “Hey guys. Thomas, can you please clean the kitchen this afternoon? It looks like a pigsty in there.”

“Hi Alby. Straight to business, I see? Kidding!” I laughed at his expression. The older boy was always so serious.

“I will, man. I had a test today, you know,” Thomas said.

“Anyway, Alby, how are you doing? Didn’t you have a date last week? How did it go?” I changed the subject quickly in order to diffuse the tension.

“Yes! It went well, she was very nice. I think I’ll ask her out again.”

As Alby told us about this girl Rachel, I simply enjoyed my friends’ company and my coffee.

After Alby’s break, he left us to our own devices and I could finally ask Thomas.

“Tom, have you tried out for the track team? You were going to today, right?”

“I have! And I’m already in! They really needed new runners. Anyway, I can start next block, after the holiday.”

“That’s great, Tommy! We’ll be there to cheer you on, right, Jo?”

“Definitely. I’m happy for you, Tom,” I said.

I looked up while taking another sip, god did I love coffee, and saw Newt watching me.

“What is it, Newtie?”

“Can I ask you something?” His face showed no signs of humour and I felt nervous all of a sudden.

“Of course. What’s up?”

“Do you have a crush on Minho Park?”

I choked on my coffee, coughing while Thomas rubbed my back.

“What?” I managed to say after calming down a bit.

“You keep looking at him, you blush when we mention him... I just...” Newt trailed off with a stern look from Thomas, who was still rubbing my back.

“I...” I could feel my cheeks heat up and I cursed my tendency to blush so quickly. Then I sighed. They were my best friends, I could trust them. Right?

“Okay, maybe I have a slight crush on him. Just don’t tell anyone okay?”

“That is so cute. You’re blushing again!” Thomas smiled at me.

“We won’t tell anyone, you can trust us,” Newt swore.

I looked pointedly at Thomas. “Hey, I can keep a secret. At least, an important one,” he said.

I looked at Newt. At least he would keep Thomas silent, and they were always together.

“When are you going to tell him?” Thomas asked excitedly.

“I’m not. I don’t really feel like being rejected and embarrassed, Tom.”

Both boys looked at me incredulously.

“Come on, you don’t know he would reject you. You have to at least try, right?”

I shook my head decidedly. “No. Now, I love you guys, but please stop talking about it. Newt, how was your day?”

I could see them share a look in the corner of my eye, but thankfully Newt started telling me about his classes.

~

These exams were killing me. I really couldn’t wait for the holiday next week. I had one exam left on Friday and then, freedom. For two whole weeks. It was currently Wednesday, and I was cramming in my apartment when a knock sounded on my door. I sighed. Thomas and Newt had really never heard of boundaries.

“Guys, I really need to study! I told you you couldn’t-“

When I opened the door, I was faced with a very happy Sonya.

“Oh my god, Sonya! I missed you so much!” I immediately wrapped her in a hug. We were both smiling widely and I ushered her in quickly. She dragged her baggage in and then plopped down on the sofa.

“I missed this so much. I finally got out of that hospital last week, I really couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“Girl, you were in there for a week.”

“I know, but still.”

I handed her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

“So, tell me everything. How are the boys? Have you seen Harriet? Oh, what about Minho, any news?”

“I told Newt and Thomas. Hope Tom won’t tell anyone, but you know how he is.”

“Sadly I do, you remember the whole inappropriate dream-fiasco, but Newt will keep him in check. Have you seen Minho recently?”

I went on to tell her everything about the night of the get-together. Including what Brenda said about Teresa. However, Sonya was quick to dismiss it. “Like Minho would ever like her. She’s a bitch. You know how she treated Thomas when they were together. Don’t worry, Jo, she’s no threat to you,” she said decidedly.  
I could feel my spirits lifting already. I was so glad to have my best girl friend back, there was something about girl talk with her that even talking to Newt couldn’t replace.

However, after about an hour I had to return to my studying.

“I’m sorry, girl, but we can have dinner later and you have to tell me everything about you then,” I said.

“Sure hun, just go work, I’ll fix dinner.”

I hugged her tight. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

~

Friday had arrived. My heart was in my throat as I walked towards the exam room. I spotted Ben and ran up to him.  
“Ben! I’m so not ready, help!”

He turned to me with a slightly panicked look on his face. “Neither am I, Jo, I think this is the end.”

It was then that I noticed Minho, who Ben had been talking to. He had his signature smirk on his face.

“What are you smirking at? You think it’s funny?” I playfully hit his arm, earning an actual smile.

“Well, since I’m done with exams and you are about to take one...”

The combination of Ben and my glares stopped him, however.

“All right, I’m leaving, good luck guys,” he said with a nod as he walked away.

“Screw him,” Ben said in a sad tone. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face, however.

The first few minutes of the exam were spent frowning at the questions, but overall it went fine. The moment I walked out of the doors, I could feel the tension leave me. I was free. Ben ran up to me, he’d finished just before I did.

“Hey! We’re done! Want to celebrate at my place?”

“Yes, I’m so happy! Sure!”

Ben’s balcony was bathed in sunlight and I was just thinking I could get used to this when Newt and Thomas walked into the apartment, alongside Minho.

“Hey guys!”

I smiled and ran up to my best friends, hugging both happily. “Guys, we’re done!” Both smiled down at me.

“Everyone want a beer?” Ben asked from the kitchen.

A chorus of ‘sure’ echoed through the apartment. A few seconds later, with the bottle in hand and the sun that fell on my face through the window, the boys surrounding me, I felt content.

Minho sat down next to me, his arm extended along the back of the sofa, behind my shoulders.

I smiled at him.  
“You look much happier than earlier,” he said.

“Yes, well, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders.”

“Wish I could relate. Coach is really putting pressure on me. Don’t get me wrong, I love track, but I’d like a vacation, you know?”

I nodded. “You should tell him that. You’re still human, Minho.”

“Am I?” He was smiling again.

“Definitely not, man,” Ben joked. “I live with you and I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink my beer and yet it’s always gone within a few days,” Minho joked.

I decided not to mingle in the roommate dispute. I took a swig and faced Thomas. “Tom, weren’t you training for track today?”

“Yes, with me. The kid’s not bad,” Minho said. His fingers brushed my shoulder as he shrugged.

“Kid? You’re only a couple of months older than me!” Thomas exclaimed incredulously.

I laughed at his tone. “Nothing to do with age, Tom, you’re a child. Just focus on the compliment.”

The pout seemed fixed on Thomas’s face, however, and Newt laughed loudly.

“Wait, Newtie, when do you leave?” I asked.

“After the weekend.”

“We’ll have to make the most of it.”

“We may be able to host a party tomorrow,” Newt said softly. I immediately perked up at that. The boys almost never hosted but their parties were always amazing.

“What about Alby and Frypan?”

Thomas had convinced them within five minutes.

~

I woke up to Sonya sitting on the end of my bed.

“Jeez, you scared me. What are you doing?”

“Well, you’re the one who doesn’t wake up from anything. I have been calling you for half an hour.”

“Just catching up on sleep. What is going on?”

“You going tonight? The boys are spamming your phone asking for your help in setting up.”

“Of course. To both.”

I laughed, those two were incorrigible.

“I guess I’ll go over there soon. You want to join?”

“Can I take Harriet?” Harriet was Sonya’s best friend.

“Of course. What about Aris? Will he be there tonight?”

Sonya turned red almost immediately and I couldn’t hold in my laugh.

“Yes. Shut up! So will Minho,” she said.

~

Sonya, Harriet, and I got ready together. I always liked this part, dancing to our favourite music while finding the perfect look for the night. However, we had to rush tonight, seeing as we had to get there soon to help the boys set up. I rushed through the steps, but as always we left later than planned.

Harriet drove us there and we arrived later than we agreed, but still early for the party. As soon as Newt opened the door I exclaimed: “sorry! My fault we’re late, what can we do?”

“Isn’t it always?” Thomas yelled from the other room, earning a glare from me.

Winston tossed us some cups and bowls. “Could you fix the table for the food and the drinks?”

We got to work immediately.

Half an hour later, everyone was arriving. I could see Minho helping to set up the last of the lights and messing around with Thomas. “Yo, Thomas. You gonna help, or what?” When Minho threw a pillow at Thomas’s face, the two took off chasing after each other through the apartment. I laughed as they barreled past me.

“What was it you said about dumb jocks?” I asked Newt.

At last, the set up was done and I could sit down. I joined Sonya and Harriet on the couch, leaning on Sonya’s shoulder in mock fatigue.  
“I’m never moving again.”

“You? Fat chance. Ten bucks says you’re up within the next ten minutes.” Sonya smirked at me.

“You’re on,” Harriet said.

“I’m going to ignore that and ask you how you are. So how are you?” I turned to Harriet as she started telling me about her new internship.

Meanwhile, Minho sat down across from me while talking to Newt. I wondered how his hair was always so perfectly styled, even after running as well as messing around with Thomas. He had been wearing his letterman jacket when he came in, so I assumed he’d been training earlier. I snapped out of it and focused on Sonya who was telling us about the date with Aris she had this week.

A few minutes later, Thomas beckoned me over and I was intrigued. I ignored Sonya’s victorious yell and Harriet’s groan behind me as I walked over to him. “What’s up, Tom?”

“You need to see this right now,” Thomas said with urgency in his voice.

He pulled me into the kitchen where Frypan, a nickname we gave him because of his amazing cooking skills, was making food. He offered me a cookie and I shoved it into my mouth, enjoying every crumb. “This is so good, once again. My god, have I told you I love you?” Frypan returned my easy smile and then pushed us out of the kitchen.

“All right, get out of here, before he eats everything.”

Thomas crept out of the kitchen with two more cookies, presumably for Newt and Minho.

I walked back into the living room and was met with Minho and Brenda talking intimately in the corner. I scolded myself for the pang of jealousy I felt at the sight. I turned around abruptly and went out onto the balcony. Thankfully there was no one there and I rested my arms on the railing, breathing in the evening air. That always calmed me down.

After a few minutes, I went back inside and joined Winston on the couch. Though I was least close with him, I liked the kid.

“So, how’s your love life, Winston?”

“Heading straight for the juice, huh?”

I snorted at that. “Obviously. So spill.”

“All right. I met a cute guy and we’ve been talking. I don’t know if it’ll go anywhere, but I’m having fun. What about you?”

“That’s great! Nothing. Same as always. Guess I’m destined to stay single forever,” I joked. Naturally my mind wandered to Minho and I saw he was now talking to Teresa. They were standing very close to each other. I forced myself to look away.

Meanwhile, Winston gave me a knowing look before making space for Ben to sit down.

“Hey guys. Want to hear something strange? I haven’t seen Thomas or Newt for a while.”

“How is that strange, Ben? Those two sneak off all the time. Though I’m a bit offended they didn’t invite me,” I said.

Ben exchanged a look with Winston and then looked at me pointedly.

I got up, sighing, “fine, I’ll go look for them.”

They weren’t anywhere in the apartment. Not in either of their bedrooms or in the common area. As I reentered the living room, I saw Sonya talking to Gally. Something felt off about the sight, though. Sonya looked like she had had a few too many drinks and Gally was sitting awfully close to her. I could almost sense Sonya’s discomfort from here. I knew she was too polite to shove him away or something like that and I walked over to them. This guy really liked messing with my friends, didn’t he?

“Hey Gally, could you give her some space?” I asked, my tone sharp.

He looked up. “This is none of your business, Jo.”

“Actually, since I’m her best friend, it is my business. Now leave her alone.”

Sonya spoke up at this point, her words slurring slightly. “Yeah, I don’t feel good, and I don’t want this. Sorry, Gally.”

I almost rolled my eyes at her. Still polite, even in this situation. British people.

Gally thankfully got the hint and since he wasn’t a bad guy, he walked off as I pulled Sonya away from him. Harriet intercepted us on the way out of the room and we helped Sonya calm down.

“Aris couldn’t come,” she said. I felt my anger rise at the frailty in her voice and almost swore to beat the boy up. I hugged Sonya and made her promise to stay with Harriet until she took her home.

Then, still worried, I decided to check the street for Newt and Thomas, and put on my jacket. When I opened the front door of the building, I was met with a sight I hadn’t expected to ever see in my entire life. Ben had Winston pressed against the wall and the two were making out heavily. I could see Winston’s hands in Ben’s hair and Ben’s hands on Winston’s hips before I stammered: “I- uh I’m sorry, I-“

I blushed a deep crimson and went back inside quickly. I hadn’t thought about Ben and Winston in that way, but now that I did, it made so much sense. They had always been close and they fit together very well, their personalities balanced each other out. I was halfway back up the stairs when the two came running up to me.

“Jo!”

I turned around and smiled at them. “Boys, I’m happy for you, just confused as to why you didn’t tell us.”

“This just happened.”

They looked sheepishly at each other and then at me.

“Oh. Well then I’ll leave you to it. Not to that, necessarily, just to figuring out what- yeah, okay, I’ll just go back upstairs.”

~

I returned to the apartment flustered, head spinning. After grabbing a drink, I went into the hallway, just to be met with Gally, Alby, and Minho. It almost looked as if they were having a staring contest. The silence was deafening, making me stop in my tracks.

“Jo, once again, this is none of your business, mind going away?” Gally said.

I was already turning around defeatedly, when Minho spoke up.

“She stays.” The finality and authority in his voice stopped both me and Gally in our tracks.

“Tell her what you just said, Gally.”

“You mean that Thomas is a shank? He shouldn’t even be on the team, Minho. He can’t just walk into training and expect to be able to start calling the shots.”

“He made suggestions! I’m done talking about this, Gally, I’m the captain, not you. Now get out of here.”

Gally looked as if he wanted to protest, but after a moment he shook his head and left, muttering something that sounded like ‘this is ridiculous’ under his breath.

“Man, what’s his problem with Thomas?” I laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the left-over tension.

“He’s an asshole,” Alby said.

“That’s been established. But he can’t tell me what to do. Let’s go back to the party.”

Minho’s voice was still slightly strained, but I decided to let it go.

Alby went back to the party, but Minho and I lingered in the hallway.

“Hey, Jo, can I ask you something?”

“Think you just did, but sure,” I said.

“Do you have a crush on Thomas?” His question took me by surprise.

“What?” Was all I managed to say in my shocked state.

“Brenda told me that you were in love with Thomas.”

That did not help my shock at all. Why would Brenda do that? Then everything fell into place. She had wanted Teresa and Minho together and played us both. Too bad she didn’t consider Minho’s bluntness and absolute lack of embarrassment.

“No! Definitely not. We’re just friends,” I said. I added “just like Newt and I,” because Newt was not even remotely interested in girls.

I thought I saw the corner of Minho’s mouth quirk up in a smile, but it was gone so quickly that I couldn’t be sure.

I returned to the party feeling happier than I had in days.

It had become very late without me noticing. Newt and Thomas had resurfaced and I had been having fun when Alby announced we all had to leave soon. I looked around and then realised I was in trouble. Sonya had drunk a bit too much and Harriet had already taken her home. I had told them I was going to stay, without really thinking of a back up plan. Normally, I could always rely on Thomas or Newt to take me home, but they lived here. As people were filing out, I saw Ben and Winston leave together, holding hands. Still smiling, I turned to Newt.

“Newtie? I have a slight problem. Sonya’s already gone home. Could I borrow some money for a cab?”

“You need a ride?”

A shiver went down my spine as I turned to face Minho.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say I don’t. But my place is so far out of your way.”

He waved my protest away. “It’s really no trouble, I like driving at night anyway.”

“But-“

“Jo. I’m taking you home. Get your coat.”

I smiled at his generosity and tried to ignore Thomas’s eyebrow-wiggling in the corner of my eye.

“All right then, thank you.”

~

Minho had parked his car close to the house, which was lucky for me, because the night air was colder than I had anticipated. Cuddling into my jacket a bit more, I opened the passenger door, before realizing something.

“Wait, isn’t Ben supposed to come too?”

Minho smirked at that. “He’s going home with Winston.”

My eyebrows shot up. Those two worked fast.

“Okay then.”

Minho’s car had a stick shift and the way he handled it so easily made me even more attracted to him, if that was even possible. He opened the windows slightly and even though it was cold, the breeze in my hair made up for it. I held my hand out the window and laughed at the way the wind caught it.

“You know, it’s funny you said that you like driving at night, because so do I. I like the night in general, there’s something different about the night air that can’t be replicated,” I said while looking out the window.

“The silence and calm makes it feel like we’re alone in the world.”

I looked at Minho’s profile, the streetlights illuminating his eyes and smooth skin, and smiled at his concentration. He glanced over at me. “What?”

“Nothing.”

I was overcome with this wave of feeling. It felt like anything was possible and it made me smile wider than I’d ever smiled before.

“Have you watched any of the movies yet?”

“It’s been a week, Minho. An exam week.”

“All right, I’ll take that as a no.”

I was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Minho, despite how nervous I felt around him. The car ride went by extremely fast and I was shocked when we arrived at my apartment. Not as shocked as I was at what I saw, though.

“Is.. is the door open?”

Minho didn’t even take the time to reply before he got out of the car. I rushed after him and felt fear clench my heart. I fidgeted with my hands, shaking slightly, and we burst into the apartment. Sonya was still drunk and Gally was sitting next to her on the couch, his arm around her.

“Gally.”

Gally got up and went up to Minho, the two staring each other down.

“Minho. What do you want? Are you here to protect your little girlfriend?” Gally’s mocking gaze landed on me. I reminded myself never to second-guess Thomas’s judgement again.

At a tilt of Minho’s head, Gally finally fell silent.

“Get out, right now.”

Minho’s voice was back to the authoritative tone as I rushed to Sonya’s side. I pulled her away from the couch and took her to her bedroom. She thanked me for being the ‘best friend ever’ in her drunken state and I couldn’t help but smile. I tucked her in with a glass of water on her nightstand and a bucket next to her bed, just in case. With one last look at her already sleeping form, her chest rising and falling evenly, I returned to my living room.

Minho was sat on the couch with a smirk on his face. “Nice place.”

“Nice place? That’s all you’re going to say? Where’s Gally?”

“Gone. Made it clear he wouldn’t even look at Sonya again if he wanted to stay on the team.” Minho shrugged his shoulders casually.

I sat down next to him with a sigh. “Thanks. What a night, huh? You want something to drink?”

“Nah. I think I’m gonna go.”

I walked him to the door, suddenly feeling uneasy again. Goodbyes were uncomfortable.

“Thank you, Minho, for everything.”

He took my hand in his and squeezed it. He smiled at me. “Of course, Jo.”

Before I could think about it too much, I stood up on my toes, leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Minho smiled at me and brushed his thumb over my knuckles reassuringly. “Get some sleep.”

He was gone within a second and I was left feeling breathless.

~

I spent the holiday having fun with Thomas and our friends, and missing the Isaacs siblings. The first week went by quickly and the news that ended it couldn’t have been better. I was in the café with Thomas when Ben and Winston walked in. I waved them over. “Hey guys!”

“Hey! Jo, Thomas.”

“We have something to tell you.”

I nodded for them to continue, feeling Thomas’s foot nudge mine under the table in excitement.

“We’re officially dating, and we want to invite you guys to a picnic next Friday. It’s supposed to be sunny,” Winston said.

“That’s great! And of course we’ll be there.”

“Guys! I’m so happy for you two!” Thomas almost bounced in his seat in excitement, making me smile.

As the boys were leaving, I felt my phone buzz. Taking it out of my pocket, fully expecting a text from Newt or Sonya, I almost dropped it.

From: Minho  
Hey! You going to that picnic Friday?

Thomas, who was looking over my shoulder, of course, nudged me with his arm. “Something happening there?”

I thought of the night of the party and didn’t know if I could say no.

“Honestly? I don’t know anymore...”

~

From: Jo  
Yes! You?

From: Minho  
I don’t know, I mean, I’ve seen the park already.

From: Jo  
Ha-ha. You know, you’re not as funny as you think

From: Minho  
I’m appalled. I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that. I’ll see you friday.

Thomas had had enough. He couldn’t sit by and watch his best girl friend ignore her feelings when she could be happy. So he took out his phone.

From: Thomas  
Hey Min, can I ask you sth?

From: Minho  
What is it, Thomas?

From: Thomas  
Do you like Jo?

From: Minho  
That’s classified information.

From: Thomas  
Whatever dude, I see the way you look at her.

Satisfied with the non-denial, Thomas put his phone away. He was excited for the picnic.

~

I was having a Jurassic Park marathon with Thomas the day before Newt and Sonya were supposed to return. We were eating popcorn and enjoying the dated films, when I got another text.

From: Minho  
Hey

I could feel my heart pounding. I never got used to him, even after texting every day since that first message.

It was hard to focus during the rest of the movie.

“Tom?”

“Yes?”

“Can you order the pizza? Please?”

He rolled his eyes at me, but said “of course.”

Even though the overly social Thomas didn’t understand why interaction with strangers, especially over the phone, scared me, he always supported me. As he left the room to call the pizza place, I responded to Minho’s text.

From: Jo  
Hi!

From: Minho  
What are you up to?

From: Jo  
Jurassic Park marathon with Tom

From: Minho  
See, that’s the kind of movies I approve of!

From: Jo  
I swear, I watch The Notebook one time and you never let me hear the end of it!

From: Minho  
Rightfully so, what were you thinking?

From: Jo  
Gotta go, bye!

From: Minho  
Just kidding. Kind of.

From: Jo  
You’re just a movie snob

From: Jo  
Even Newt likes romantic movies

From: Minho  
I like good romantic movies

From: Jo  
Uh-huh

From: Minho  
Like you like horror movies

From: Jo  
That’s not fair those just terrify me

From: Minho  
Don’t worry, I’ll protect you

From: Jo  
How uncharacteristically sweet of you

From: Minho  
Just go finish your marathon, Jo.

That made me look up, just to see Thomas grinning widely at me.

“Hi. What are you grinning about?”

“You like him. It’s okay, I’ll accept the change in priority, as long as you keep the PDA to a minimum-“

I shoved him playfully, laughing.

“I’m so glad Newt is coming back tomorrow. He’ll get you back in line.”

“Are you sure? He’s probably going to agree with me about this,” Thomas said laughing.

“Just play the movie. Did you get-“

“You a mozzarella pizza? Obviously.”

The rest of the night went by way too fast. Thomas and I were making comments about the movies all the way through and shoving pizza into our mouths like there was no tomorrow.

And when I got into bed and turned the light off that night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a text from Minho on my lockscreen.

From: Minho  
Goodnight

~

As soon as Newt and Sonya were back from England, all was right with the world again. I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing every morning and fell asleep to the sound of Sonya’s voice every night.

The day of the picnic had arrived. The sun was shining and I padded to the kitchen with bare feet.

“Morning, sunshine.”

“Morning,” I said with a yawn.

Sonya shoved a cup of coffee under my nose.

“Here, drink before you either attack me or fall back asleep.”

I threw her a half-hearted glare before sipping the coffee.

“How was it last night?”

“Aris is amazing, Jo, and the date was amazing. He’s such a gentleman and so adorably awkward at the same time. He kept asking me if I was having fun. And... he kissed me!”

“That’s awesome!”

I smiled at her lovelorn look. Maybe this Aris boy wasn’t so bad after all.

“Are you coming to the picnic?” I asked.

“No, I’m hanging out with Harriet. Speaking of the picnic, shouldn’t you go get ready?”

“Why, what time is it?”

“Almost twelve.”

“Shit!”

I could hear Sonya’s laugh following me down the hall as I rushed to the shower.

I was around ten minutes late as I ran up to the park where we were supposed to meet. I couldn’t help but admire the way the sun lit up the leaves on the trees, making them glow in the golden light. The sound of my footsteps on the dusty path bounced off the trees and joined the chorus of birds serenading spring.

A wide smile spread on my face as soon as I saw my group of friends. Ben, Winston, Newt, Frypan, Thomas, and Minho were sitting on a blanket on the grass. There was a small pond nearby, the sun glittering off the surface of the water.

“Hey guys!”

I sat down and threw the pack of cookies I had brought into the middle of the circle. It was almost immediately gone, making me laugh.

“You guys are like wolves.”

Minho handed me a cookie he had been able to take in the chaos, making me smile warmly at him.

“I mean, I’m sure Frypan has brought some food too,” I said, taking a bite.

“Sh! Don’t set the dogs on me, Jo!” Frypan hushed me.

“Never mind. So, Ben and Winston, how are you guys?”

“Great! It was date night last night, and Ben made me the most amazing dinner,” Winston said, grinning at his boyfriend.

Ben’s smile was almost brighter than the sun as he explained to me how Winston had planned a whole day of fun activities for him. They had been to the zoo, the cinema and gone star-gazing, all in one day. He took Winston’s hand and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making him blush.

Even though their relationship was in that clingy honeymoon phase, I had to admit they were perfect together. The boys seemed to have heard enough however, and Frypan launched into a story about Alby who had almost set the kitchen on fire while trying to cook a simple pasta dish. I couldn’t help laughing at Fry’s imitation of Alby’s shocked face.

Soon enough, Thomas and Minho were running around chasing each other while I watched, sitting down and enjoying the sun with Newt.

Thomas and Minho spotted a low branch at the same time and ran for it. Minho hopped up easily and smiled down at Thomas. “Too slow.”

I chatted with Newt about his holiday to London. Or home, for him. He had enjoyed the city, stopping in cafes and museums he ‘hadn’t frequented in a while’, and spent time with his family. He had taken his camera with him and showed me pictures, of the London streets and the people. There was one of Sonya in their favourite pub, her eyes shining, and one of Newt himself, taken by Sonya a few minutes later. His handsome features were full of joy.

“It’s strange to think about you being so at home and comfortable in a place that is so foreign to me.”

“Well, you have to come with me some day. You and Tommy. I’ll show you the really beautiful spots of the city, that are unknown to tourists,” he said with a smile.

“Sounds good, it’s a plan.”

“What is?” Thomas asked as he threw himself down onto the blanket next to Newt.

“We’re going to London, Tommy.”

“Can I come?” Minho’s voice sounded from over my shoulder. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sun. He sat down right next to me, his leg resting against mine.

“Of course, mate,” Newt said.

“Awesome.”

It was then, that I noticed Ben and Winston were gone.

“Have they left their own picnic?” Minho said, a smile in his tone.

“They really can’t keep their hands off each other for more than two seconds,” Newt laughed.

“I’m happy for them.”

“You know, I wonder which of the couples in our group will split up first.”

“Tommy! You can’t say that!”

Thomas and Newt started bickering once again. I shook my head, who were they to criticize couples when they practically were one?

Suddenly, Minho leaned in and I felt his breath against my ear, making me shiver.

“You up for another adventure?” He whispered.

I turned to him and nodded, feeling the nervous butterflies I was so used to having in my stomach when he was around.

Minho led me toward the water. He went through some bushes and when I hesitated, he put out his hand. When I took it, he pulled me through, making me laugh.

“How do you know these kinds of spots everywhere?” I asked him, as I looked at the small clearing between the trees.

“I like the calm. I suppose I collect them, in a way.”

I looked at Minho’s face, his eyes shining in the sun. His cheeks were dusted with small freckles and his dimples showed when he smiled at me.

As he came closer, I realized I was retreating back from him. I didn’t trust myself around him. For every step he took towards me, I took one back. Until my back hit a tree.

I swallowed, his face close to mine. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear. “Breathe.”

“Don’t,” I whispered.

“Why?”

“I won’t be able to control myself.”

“What if I don’t want you to?” He smirked at me.

“What does that mean?” My voice was so low, I almost didn’t hear it myself.

“I like you.”

He said it with so much certainty, I wasn’t sure if he had actually spoken or if I’d imagined it.

“I like you too,” I could hear the smile in my own voice and feel the fluttering of my heart as he leaned in.

He pressed his lips to mine gently, soft and barely there. As he pulled away, he searched my eyes.

A moment later a smile spread on his face and he crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and hard, taking all the breath from my lungs in an instant. I felt the tree bark pressing into my back and Minho’s hands on my hips. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, pressing even closer to him. I threaded my fingers through his hair, revelling in the realization that I was the only one he would allow to do that.

When we parted in desperate need of air, Minho rested his forehead on mine. We stood smiling at each other for a while, hearts pounding and his hand grasping mine with intertwined fingers. “We should-“ I pulled him in for another kiss before he could finish the thought. Kissing him was my new favourite thing in the world. We broke apart, both panting and wide-eyed.

“You’re right, we should head back.”

I tried to pat down his now wild hair, but I’d messed it up. “Sorry,” I said, laughing.

“Jo, I really don’t care about my hair right now.”

Minho kissed me again, deep and slow. I tangled the fingers of one hand in the front of his shirt, my other clammy hand gripping his shoulder, trying to ground myself. My heart was pounding in my ears, making me think he might hear it too. But none of it mattered when he was kissing me. We pulled away again, laughing at our own inability to resist.

“Come on, seriously, we have to go back,” I said laughing.

We walked toward the bushes that closed us off from the rest of the world. I knew we’d have to figure out what we were to each other and face Thomas and Newt’s relentless teasing, not to mention Frypan’s snark. But as I looked at the sun-kissed boy next to me, I knew it was definitely worth it. A million times over.

Just before I wanted to step out of the bushes, Minho pulled me back by my arm and planted one last kiss on my lips. Then he slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked back to our friends.

“Hey, where have you..”

“Oh my god did you..”

“What were you guys doing in there?” Frypan asked with a raised eyebrow and the ghost of a smirk on his lips.

I smiled shyly, trying to avoid eye-contact out of embarrassment, but unfortunately for me, Minho didn’t know what shame even was.

“We kissed.” He stated with a grin.

I blushed crimson at his statement and the catcalling that followed. Thankfully Newt and Thomas looked very happy for me.

Minho and I sat down, his arm still around my shoulders.

“Wait, Ben and Winston are still gone?”

“Yes. I think they’re making out somewhere, you know, like you guys,” Thomas said.

I buried my face in Minho’s shoulder to hide my blush, while feeling his chest rumble with laughter.

I felt Thomas’s foot nudge mine. As I looked up and nudged him back with a smile on my face, I heard the shutter of Newt’s camera click.

~

One year later.

I woke up in my empty bed. The sun shining through my window formed rectangles of light on the bed, making the vacant space glow. The small stone on my bedside table seemed to sparkle in the light. I rolled over, groaning. Why was I cursed with an early-riser as a boyfriend? I pushed my face into the pillow that still smelled like him, then sat up. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, eyeing the time displayed on my alarm clock.

I reluctantly took a quick shower, knowing I had class in less than two hours. I threw on some clothes and rubbing my eyes, I padded to the kitchen.

Maybe I had been a little too tough in my grumbling earlier, because the smell of fresh breakfast and coffee wafted up to me and I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I walked up to the food. Looking up, I saw Minho leaning against the doorframe watching me and I grinned at my boyfriend.

“Hey.”

“Hey. Nice singing back there, babe,” Minho said as he walked over to me.

I pushed at him playfully, mocking annoyance.

I cursed his strength when he stopped my pushing arms easily and pulled me to him, pressing a kiss to my temple.

“You made me breakfast?”

“Of course.”

At my incredulous look, he laughed and added, “I know you have that big test today.”

I smiled at Minho, who could be so sweet it almost hurt sometimes.

“Thank you, Min.”

He made no answer as we sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, my coffee cup already lifted to my lips.

“I might have a slight addiction,” I said.

“It’s okay, I’m just irresistible.”

I laughed and pushed at his shoulder, thinking about the night before and instantly blushing. He might have a point...

We chatted the morning away and before I knew it, I had to leave for campus. Minho didn’t have class today and it cost a lot of self-discipline for me to leave. But I had to.

I rushed, half-running through the apartment to make sure I had everything with me. Then I took Minho’s jacket off the coat rack and put it on. Although it was technically too big for me, I loved wearing it. And I suspected Minho loved it when I did, too.

“You look good in it,” he said, fiddling with the cuff of the sleeve. He then took my hand and pressed a kiss to my knuckles.

“Are we getting dinner tonight?” He asked.

“Yes, definitely. Though you will have to be prepared for the possibility of Thomas and Newt crashing our date night.”

“I won’t hesitate to throw them out.”

“Both of them?”

“I can take ‘em.”

I laughed at his confidence. “I’ll just text them not to come over tonight. But you must deal with the consequences.”

“I will. Now go, you’re late.”

I almost rushed out the door, but turned back at the last second. Minho was already grinning at me. He cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss. He ran his fingers along my jaw and made me shiver. He then pulled away and chuckled at my whine of protest.

“Go.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The whole way to campus, I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. I really was the luckiest girl in the world.

~

I may have fallen for him too easily, but he caught me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, so please, let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this :)  
> Yes, the title is inspired by a Bastille song.  
> I loved writing this, so I may have more fics set in this au coming...
> 
> Shout out to my bestie, you know who you are.. <3


End file.
